Circus of Deformity
by Ponypp
Summary: When a lone child wanders into a circus deep into the woods, she finds a surprise awaiting her inside... From chimeras, to cannibals, to complete idiots.
1. The mistake made

**_Yay~ See? It's Vocaloid! I know what you may be thinking; We don't care! And I know you don't, but reviews are highly appreciated anyways~_**

"Welcome...! The deformity...~!" A lone voice called out. All I heard was silence for a few moments, until a sudden-appearing crowd cheered and screamed both in anticipation and delight. I, however, was simply confused at the crowd's reaction. I didn't know why they were cheering for deformity, let alone why this circus was bragging about it. I'm not even sure what this circus is about... I had been walking, alone as always, when I saw the Dark Woods Circus. It looked fun, and I had exactly enough to pay for this cheep circus; $1.50. What harm could a small, rundown circus do to anyone, I thought. Thought...

I sat in my seat, only noticing the crowd around my as they cheered and screamed. I was weird like that, just like I was weird because of my 'family'. I was violently pulled from my thoughts as I heard the voice call out, "Watch, as the Deformed Diva sings a song of her woes! Oh, what a pity!" I heard both the sarcasm and sadism in his voice for the first time, but I shrugged it off and watched as a beast was shoved on the stage. It surprisingly took me a solid minute to realize that... it wasn't a beast at all. It was a teenage-girl, with pail blue turquoise hair. Her face looked as if it was ridden with sorrows, and I had assumed she was blind. Mostly because of the fact she had a rag tied around her eyes, as if in attempt to protect them. Suddenly, she began to sing a song. It was frightening... Yet oddly... soothing.

"Time is dead and gone, show must go on..."

She began, clutching a small microphone tightly as if scared to death.

Once she had finished, she was violently pulled from the stage. That's when I noticed she had the legs of a goat... But was that even possible...? I mean... to be born that way. But... then again, she had to have been born that way. Someone would have noticed if he was _torturing _these children... right? Little had I known... people had.

She was switched with... Actually... the boy looked fairly normal. Except for two things; he was wearing a straitjacket, and that his smirk-plagued face was covered in blood. "And look, look look! There; he eats his 'meat' cold!" Why was meat emphasized...? Stupid questions... A dislocated, bloody hand was thrown in his face, and his smile grew wider. I looked away, not wishing to see what was about to unfold. All I heard was flesh tearing, blood gushing... Horrible sounds and insane laughter...

"Look at these twins~! They're _inseparable...!" _The voice rang out again, the blue-haired cannibal now off the stage. I hadn't noticed it, but the twins were staring at me with sad eyes the entire time they were up there. Slowly looking back, a small smile lit up my face as I saw the two twins acting like clowns. They were making puns, acting out skits, and they even got me laughing.

Finally, their act was over and they were ushered off the stage. Eventually, everyone in the audience flocked out of their seats, into their cars, and drove away. I sighed slightly, slowly standing up and walking away. I jumped a bit as the man behind the voice put a hand on my shoulder. "Hello... I noticed you were... Shall I say... Alone during our act. I was wondering if you'd like to... _visit _our cast..." I was unsure why he had put such emphasis on the word 'visit'.

My mind was screaming no, yet I nodded. "Sure..." He smiled and grabbed my arm, dragging me back towards the tent. A sense of dread filled me, as if I already knew what was coming. _Why did I say yes?! Even though I knew something was up... I said yes! _Mentally beating myself up, I reluctantly followed him until he suddenly stopped in front of a bunch of cages.

I saw the singer with the pale blue hair look at me, tears cascading down her ragged-eyes. The twins gave me worried looks, and the cannibal simply grunted.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp. "They're...!-" I started, interrupted by the man swinging a bat at my head. Everything went dizzy, and I fell to the ground. Noticing something red drip from my head, I gave into the sudden exhaustion I felt, going unconscious. The last thing I heard was his minalical laugh, and sobbing coming from the direction of the singer's cage.


	2. Meaningless words

I had awoken, and was surprised to find I was in a cage. It was larger than most of the others. There was only one other person in the cage besides me, while most others had two, three, even four people in each cage. I looked over at my new cellmate. All I could see was him eating something off of the floor. Curiosity took over my mind as I slowly approached him, unaware of who he was. I slowly reached out a hand to poke him, flinching and falling over as he lunged at me. It was the cannibal, the one I saw devour the cold, disembodied hand earlier during the show. I let out a squeak, staring at him.

"... What the hell do you want?" He mumbled after a moment of laying on top of me. It felt... awkward. But I could tell he meant nothing by it, how would he even know? "I... I um... Wanted... To know why you wore that st-straitjacket..." I said softly. I knew he knew I was shaking, and I was decently surprised he hadn't eaten, let alone bit me yet. "... Don't ask me. Ask the psychopath who caged us." He said in response, getting off of me.

My mind screamed against it, but I just couldn't stop myself from reaching for the straitjacket. I quietly and calmly fiddled with it for minutes before eventually managing to take it off. I noticed him blink and stretch out his arms and flex his fingers, looking both shocked and amazed that they still worked. His gaze then turned to me, holding the straitjacket in my outstretched hand. "... Thanks, kid. You're not cold, and I might notta bitten you anyways if you were." He said.

He had an honest smile on his face, something I could tell he doesn't normally have. "One piece of advice; never ask anyone about why they have something, where they come from, or anything about their past. They'll either burst into tears or try to maul you to death." He said, a slight chuckle emerging from his mouth.

I blinked before nodding in understanding. "Ah... Oh... Sorry about asking about your straitjacket before..." I humbly apologized.

He nodded, smiling. "Don't worry, I can't repay you enough for taking the goddamn jacket off. Say, you should be happy about your deformities, theor pretty adorable." He said, poking at a new piece of skin on my back, and another on my head.

My eyes went wide._ D... Deformities...?! _I asked myself, shaking at this point. "Wh... What deformities?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I could in the situation I was stuck in.

"You know, the rabbit ears and angel wings." He said, looking slightly concerned. "The angel wings are just eagle wings he painted white, don't worry!"

_THAT'S the odd part in all of this?! UGH... I... _My thoughts were interrupted by the horrid ringmaster making an unwelcomed appearance. "Ah, so you're _finally _awake!" He exclaimed, sounding as if I was out for weeks. "So... I suppose we should give an introduction, should we not?" He asked, sadisic smile plastered on his face. He looked at me, expecting me to say my name.

"... It's... Maya." I answered, a combination of a glare and a horrified stare in his direction.

"Maya... So close to the _last_ one who discovered us and our secret... Meiko...~" He said, retaliating with a smirk.

"Don't speak about her!" The blue-haired male hissed. Say, I didn't even know his name... Yet I felt safe around him.

"Poor thing... She didn't even survive the deformities..." He laughed, smirk still on his face. He walked away after saying that.

The blue-haired male was still growling, which had caused me to shake a little. It's not that I was afraid of him... I just...

"Well, Maya. My name is Kaito. The Deformed Diva is Miku, and the two twins are Rin and Len." He said to me after taking a deep breath.

Miku watched us from her cage, her blindfold now off. So she wasn't blind... Maybe just not allowed to see? She was alone in her cage, and it was smaller than the others. It was as if the the ringmaster was trying to torture her the most, but... She looked so sweet. She seemed fragile, delicate, and kind. She was still crying, which brought a frown to my face.

Kaito then, elbowed me. "I suppose you should learn about Meiko. She was one of the only ones who cared about us 'freaks', so we had tried to warn her about the ringmaster's intention. We failed, and she was placed at his 'mercy'. He hadn't done anything for months, and we grew very attached the the young girl. Then... ringmaster had tried to mutilate her. She died from blood loss a bit afterwards..." He said quietly, looking downwards. "We still mourn her..." He added.

This made me frown even more. The thought of what these poor people have been through; painful mutilation, psychological torture, even straight up hitting them for no reason... It reminded me of... Of...

Rin and Len luckily interrupted my thoughts. "So, you're the-" Rin started, smiling.

"New one?" Len sighed, looking downwards. They were polar oppisites, yet it seemed as if they needed each other. I nodded, faking a smile at them. "Yep!" This even made Len smile. Maybe it was the thought of seeing someone besides her sister smile, maybe Kaito wasn't lying and I did look adorable.

Rin and Len both laughed a bit, and I realized Kaito was holding a spider over my head. I shrieked, falling backwards. Arachnophobia; man's greatest weakness. The two of them began to laugh, smiling. They then, began to explain everything I needed to know to me. They were the head freaks at the circus, so they got to run around the cabin. They went over the lineup, the rules of the freaks, and what not to do. I took in all of the information, and then they finally finished, "Don't mess up, or this place can and will be your final resting place." I nodded. I walked to one end of the cage, shaking and beginning to cry a little.

I was grateful for the information, really. But... it all scared me too much. The thought, acid thrown at your body if you mess up in the slightest, countless angry people inches away from killing you with even a small slip of the tongue, the cages, the pure insanity of it all... Was the scariest thing in the world to a small, weak twelve year-old like me. I quietly sobbed into my knees, not noticing when Kaito approached me. He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. And with a few simple, seemingly meaningless words, I felt better, "I'll protect you, don't worry."


	3. The beast's feelings

We stayed that way for a while, me and him. My head rested upon his shoulder, while he was alert and ready for anything. We were inturrpted by a cold, dead hand that was flung carelessly in Kaito's face. Kaito grabbed the hand in his own, and bit into it. I noticed the ringmaster out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to be emotionless at the time. The loud rumbling of my stomach was the only thing to remind me that I hadn't eaten in two, maybe even three days.

Mustering up any courage I could gather, I spoke, "S... Sir...? When m-might I be fed...?" Why did I ask? Surely it would only enrage him more... I mean, he had to feed me, right?

"Oh, so the little freak wants to eat?" His lips formed a smirk, something which I knew brought awaiting horrors. "Hm... Maybe it can eat in a day or two." He said, laughing like a maniac. And with a wave of his hand, he walked away.

I quietly turned my gaze to Kaito, who was staring at me. His meal was only half finished, which caused me to wonder. _Wouldn't most people here kill for a full meal? _I thought, my face beginning to look as if greatly puzzled.

He nudged the remaining bloody mess over to me. "Look, I know it ain't the ideal meal. But I owe you one, and you'll die in a day or two without food." He said, looking away once he had finished.

I looked at the hand before standing up and bowing. He was right, it wasn't the ideal meal. But I was starving and desperate, so I gently picked up the hand and bit into it. Surprisingly, it wasn't actually that bad. It felt wrong, yet I was doing it... I tried to push any and all thoughts out of my head as I devoured the remaining hand.

Gulping the final piece, I let out a satisfied sigh. My gaze returned to Kaito,whose back was still turned to me. Was he angry? Embarrassed? Maybe he was regretting giving me the hand? I didn't really care, but it was some food for thought.

**_-Kaito's POV-_**

There I sat, back turned to the girl and rethinking everything I had been taught. Don't show emotion, don't let your guard down, and never give up food. I had broken all three of these rules, and I didn't know why. Hell, I even comforted the girl! I mean, what the hell am I thinking?! Standing up, I silently walked towards the edge of our, no, _my _cage and sat down. I was supposed to tell Maya something, but I couldn't remember what.

Then again, it must suck to be her. That son of a bitch ringmaster never mentally toyed with us in that sense. And even mentioning Meiko around him... Oh, how it enrages me! With a loud clatter of metal, my hand slammed into the cage bars. I heard the girl yelp, and I tried to ignore it. She should know, it's either the cage or her.

The girl yelped louder as my fist met with the bars harder, a growl accompanying. It sounded oddly adorable, her yelp, not my growl. And the deformities she was granted didn't help me stop that thought. Turning my head to look at her, I noticed that her snow-white ears were drooping, as well as her wings quivering. They were indeed large enough to fly away with, but that requires hours, days even of endless training and strength. And guts, a whole lotta guts.

I bit my tongue as I was about to speak. _Idiot! Don't help her! It's every man, woman, and child for themselves!_

**But what about her?**

_She died anyways, she doesn't matter!_

**But you don't mean that.**

_I DO MEAN THAT!_

**Then why did you comfort her? **

_It was impulse! I acted on instinct!_

**Then why did you let her live?**

_... I..._

"I... Are you alright?" I finally decided to ask. It pained my to see her like this, yet it pained me to help her.

She looked nervous, as if thinking if she answered in a way I found displeasing I would maul her. "... Y-Yeah..." Damn, was she a horrible liar. But... I wasn't one to argue. Well...I was, but not now. "Alright..." I said before tuning back around .My eyes met with Miku's. She wasn't afraid of me, something I both hated and loved about her.

"... Kaito...? Could you... please not hurt her... She reminds me too much of..." Miku started. I shushed her, not needing or wanting to hear more. It was unlike her to talk, let alone to ask someone for something. I nodded. "Fine... I won't." I said, trying to sound disappointed. In reality, I was relieved to have an excuse to not hurt the girl.

I jumped in surprise as the ringmaster grabbed Maya by one of her rabbit ears, growling. "You idiot! How dare you miss your cue?!" Oh shit... I forgot to tell her what her cue was...! No! Dammit... Now she could die because of me! I mean... Not that I care or anything...

"Wh-What cue...?" Maya asked. The ringmaster, thinking she was just acting in defiance, threw her onto the stage. "Look, It's the deffinition of adorable! Listen, as she sings a song just for you~." I heard him call out, followed by an eruption of cheer. After a moment or two, the crowd died down as the awaited Maya to sing.

The curtain was open a crack, so I was able to watch as she pondered over what she was supposed to sing. After a moment, I heard her sing out,

"Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you  
And left behind, all that I have ever longed for..." Tears came to her eyes as she sang, as if singing a story.

"Yet I have made it here  
Running through all the fear." The tears were real, and so were the emotions the song has to offer. Who was she looking for...?

"A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?" She cried out.

I couldn't bare to listen for another moment, so I blocked my ears. When I allowed myself to hear, I heard,

"And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?" Falling to her knees, she sobbed into her hands. The ringmaster dragged her off of the stage, and the show ended. Miku and I were allowed a break for the night. Don't ask me why, I'm just grateful for it.

The show was over, and I was afraid of what he would do to the poor girl. The ringmaster dragged her to the center of the cages. "Now, all of you did wonderful! Expect, this one." He spat the last part, pointing to Maya. "So, I figure it's time we show her what happens when you don't do as told..." A smirk on his face, he took out a small tube full of a green liquid... _No! Not that... Anything but that! _I thought upon remembering what it was.

Opening the tube of the liquid, he poured it all over Maya's leg. Start off small, I guess? No reaction for a few seconds, then bone chilling scream. Then, the liquid was poured on her arm until the tube was empty. Another scream, one that made even I cringe. She was kicked back into the cage, and I saw she was sobbing.

Quietly, I walked over to her after he left to examine the damage. I gasped, this was much worse that what I had seen. Both her leg and arm were covered in burns, and what did they come from? Acid.

_**EEE~ Favorited and Followed?! Wow, I feel honored. :) But, time for some legal shit.**_

_**The song I used was '**_**Can't I Even Dream' _originally sung by _Hatsune Miku _I used rockleetist's lyrics, and that's about it._**

**_Well, I do hope y'all enjoy this chapter. See ya later~_**


	4. The strange figure

_**-Maya's POV-**_

I felt Kaito looming over me, I could hear his rapid shots of breath. Everyone was silent. The only sounds were Kaito and Miku, whom I could tell was sobbing.

"I-It's alright... I-I'll be alright." It was a dead lie. It felt as if both my leg and arm were on fire, and I wouldn't doubt you had you said they were. Kaito's gaze hardened, as if I had done something horribly wrong.

"No. You're not. The first time is the most painful." The first? So, there would be more... Kaito picked me up and carried me over to the most peaceful and dark part of the cage. I felt a crimson red take over my face as I in his arms. He was so kind... Yet he hated people thinking that. How odd, a compliment seen as an insult. It didn't surprise me, not after what I've seen from him. He gently laid me down, and I could tell the smile he offered was completely fake. "Rest... The pain will fade with time." With time.. Could that mean death? Ha, I wish... I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball. I felt the pain vanish as I laid there, whether from numbness or my exhaustion. It felt wonderful either way. I silently rethought my day, both the pros and cons, then drifted off into a deep, dark slumber.

_**-Miku's POV-**_

The steamy tears kept flowing, they had no will to stop. I felt so much pity for the girl, and I barely knew her. Maybe she reminded me too much of her... Or maybe I just connected to her. I was all alone in my cage, forever and always. Like a bid in a cage, I was trapped. Forced to sing until my voice goes dead, forced to scream until my voice went hoarse.

It was cramped in my cage, and it was cold during the nights. I haven't even felt a friendly touch in years, yet alone seen a friendly face. All I ever got was pity and hatred. I don't even remember what a smile looks like, it's been way too long. Maybe one day I can dance in the sun, and sing a song of joy as I used to... But for now, I will just have to wait.

My tears dried, and no more came. My gaze was locked on Kaito and the girl. Kaito seemed to be sitting next to her, as if trying to protect her dreams. Kaito's never been that nice, or has never been nice period. Not after we came to the circus, anyways. Maybe he loves her, oo! What an exciting thing to think about! A love trapped by torture, that would be an exciting tale... And now I was even smiling.

I quietly sat down in my cage. Sure, the goat legs made it awkward, but it was alright I suppose.

It was alright. Yeah, I just needed to convince myself of that, and it'll all be okay... Right?

I felt someone grab my hair through the bars, feeling it between their fingers. I looked at them. It was Rin and Len. Len was feeling my silk-like hair through the bars, and it was oddly comforting.

"It's alright, Miku. To say you want to die, we all do." The words shocked me, saddened me even.

"But I..." I was planning on protesting, but if I had, I'd be lying. "I... Want to die..." I mumbled. The truth stung worse than that of a wasp.

But it was the truth. And the truth must be shared.

"Don't worry, Miku-chan. It'll all be alright, I promise." Rin's voice echoed, now also feeling my hair. It was funny, how someone younger than me try to calm me like this. We both knew it was a lie, but I decided to take comfort in this lie than feel pain from the truth. "Do... Do you think so?" I asked. My voice was hoarse, I normally only used it for singing.

"Yeah. I know so." And with that, the twins left. They had the worst of it, being 'Siamese' twins in that way. I decided to take a nap, something to distract me from the pain of reality. I laid my head down on my legs, the one thing they were good for, and fell asleep.

**_-And back to Maya (In her dreamscape to be exact).-_**

My pain was gone, and I was alone with a pink-haired figure. She was beautiful, and I don't know why she looked so sad. That's when I noticed it. She had horns, and a choke collar around neck. Was she this supposed 'Meiko' everyone was talking about? No... Couldn't be. Meiko probably had a lot of deformities for her to die from them, while this woman had only one.

"Don't run..." Her voice was so pure, like that of an angel. "Don't try to fight him..." She had tears in her eyes, as if she was frightened of what would happen if I did. "Don't try to fight _it_." What was it? The pain, maybe? "Don't... Become-" I was awoken too quickly to make out the last word, but it seemed important.

"Maya, are you feeling well?" I heard Kaito ask. Nodding, I smiled a bit. It still hurt like hell, but I could act tough. Like him.

Kaito let out a sigh of relief, and was smiling. "Good. Say, what did you dream about? You looked really nervous, and you kept calling out a name." He explained.

A name...? "What name?" I tried to dodge the question, I didn't want to answer it. I didn't know how.

"It was Megurine Luka."

**_ iDon'tCare. -is totally not going to use that idea-. Also, it'll only get darker, my friend._**

**_Thanks for the review and the follows/favorites! New chapter up soon! Also, if this sounds odd, I'm writing this at 3:30 in the morning. :3_**


	5. The escape

**_ iDon'tCare- By saying that I mean I am definitely going to use that idea. No spoilers. EVER._**

The name was strange, yet it sounded so fitting. Megurine Luka... I did enjoy the name. Could that be the figure's name? Hm... It was probably just a dream, from too much pain. My mind probably dreamed up someone in my weak state, so I didn't give it much thought.

A day went by, and nothing unusual happened. I made sure to never miss a cue, and I did my act right each time. I understand what everyone's been saying now, about them wanting to die. The only things keeping me from ending it are the people around me. Who knows how long they were here, and here I am. Only here for a week, and wanting to die.

And... I knew that they wouldn't be able to handle another death of a friend, not for a while at least.

-_**Rin's POV-**_

Me and my brother were always close. We were as close as two twins could get, or so I thought. Not until we met this damned circus. The ringmaster taught us that we could get a lot closer... Until we both shall perish.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked, turning his head to look at me. I was always cheery, and optimistic. "Oh, it's nothing, Len." I was lying, and I think he may have fallen for it. "Alright." He said, turning his head away from me. He was my polar opposite, which is why we get along so well. Opposites attract, right?

My brother and I walked over to Miku's cage again. She seemed quite sad yesterday, and I wasn't sure why. I wanted to know. If you've never been trapped in a circus, it gets really boring. I mean, nothing exciting ever happens! Except for when that new chick got her first acid treatment! Oo, that was exciting!

I gently tapped on the bars of Miku's cage. She didn't notice, she was really deep in thought. So, I tapped once more, but harder. "Miku-chan? Are you alright?" Len asked, looking deeply concerned. Ah~I always knew he fancied Miku-chan!

Miku jumped in shock before looking up at us. "I know..."

"Know what...?" Len and I asked in unison. It was rare for Miku to talk, let alone share her thoughts.

"How we can escape."

My eyes widened, and I could tell Len's had as well.

"Miku! Don't give us false hope..." Kaito interjected. The eavesdropping little sneak! He was listening! "We don't need any more of that..."

"No, really... I know how we can get away from this hellhole!" Wow, It was so unlike Miku-chan to swear... Or even raise her voice. She must be serious... "Kaito-kun, I think we should hear her out..." Len said softly. It even looked as if he was a little happy, which shocked me even more. Was today opposite day?

"The ringmaster is away on business, and the only ones guarding us are Neru and Haku. They're bound to let us run, they know we've been here longest, and that we deserve freedom if we can earn it. Rin and Len, you two can unlock our cages. I know you know how to do it, and I know you would. Next, Once Kaito and Maya are free, they can go out first and see if everything's clear. Afterwards, Rin and Len will go out next. I can go last, considering it was my idea. We'll run to the next town over, and hopefully most of us can return to our normal lives, earn a living, and maybe get ourselves fixed."

Miku-chan thought of _that?! _I knew she was smart, but I never dreamed that she would be this smart! "Miku-chan... That's brilliant! We... We could actually get out of here!" I said. There was a gleam of hope in my eyes, and it felt so wonderful. "It could work! It really could!" I chanted. I was practally jumping up and down in happiness.

Both Kaito and Maya were speechless. Whether at the thought off returning to normal or the plan itself, I couldn't really tell. Maybe both? But, it didn't matter really.

"We have to do it tonight. He comes back tomorrow... I think." Miku added. She looked so serious... I'm sure this will work! After that, we all got prepared to leave. Even Len was happy, and that made it all worth it.

-**_Maya's POV-_**

A few hours went by, and it was night. All was silent as we got ready for tonight's plan. Rin and Len unlocked Katio's and I's cage. "You know what to do." Rin whispered into my ear. I nodded, and Kaito led me outside where I met Haku and Neru.

Both Neru and Haku were ten feet tall, and honestly, it might have shocked me had I seen them earlier. "What are you doing out here?" One asked. She had long, yellow locks tied in a ponytail. She had a dress on, while the second one was in a tuxedo.

"You should be in your cages." The second also had long locks, but this time of the color white. It took me a moment to realize that the second was too, a female.

I decided to let Kaito handle this one. To be honest, the two of them intimidated me. They seemed violent, and mean. "Neru, Haku. You understand that we've been here for the longest out of anyone here. Let us earn freedom, or suffer the punishment. If the ringmaster asks, we had beat you up until you were unconscious." Kaito said, struggling to look up enough to reach their faces.

"... Alright. You guys can go, just be careful not to get caught by-" Neru started before Haku covered her mouth. "We can't tell them that! We'll be tortured to death!" Haku said, but Kaito and I were already gone.

"Do you see anything bad?" Kaito yelled, having been a good distance from me.

"No! Do you?" I yelled back, not realizing how loud we must have been.

"Alright! Let's go back now, the others are waiting for us!" Kaito said, awaiting me to walk back.

I looked around. I could have sworn someone was watching me, but I knew Kaito was waiting, so I ran over to him. We walked back together, and I could hear his heart beating from here. Was he frightened that the plan wouldn't work? Or, maybe he was scared that we'd be caught? Probably... I mean, what else could it be?

We arrived back at the entrance of the circus to find the others awaiting outside for us. "So, was there anything out there?" Miku asked. She sounded so cool, so... Brave.

I shook my head. "Not a thing." The strange feeling of being watched had slipped my mind completely, I guess I thought that it was a trivial piece of information.

"Good. Let's go." Rin giggled, walking off. Naturally, Len was dragged with her. Even he looked happy, what a shock! Look what even a sliver of hope can do to even the saddest of people! It was so inspiring...

Miku followed, then Kaito, and I took the rear. It was risky, but I didn't care. Nothing would happen, right...? Yeah... Definitely.

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me, and it grew worse the further we went. I squeaked a bit upon seeing a pair of eyes stare at me, but when the others looked, there was nothing there. "Maya, I think you should calm down a little." Kaito said. I could still here his heart beating, and rather quickly at that.

Nodding, I continued walking along with the rest of them. No one else saw such things, maybe Kaito was right. Why am I so nervous? I mean, we're about to get out of here.

After what seemed like hours of walking, we came to our last obstacle; the fence. It was a large fence, but it looked easy to climb. We were gonna make it! First Len and Rin climbed up and over the fence, then Miku, then Kaito. It was my turn, and as I went to climb it, something grabbed my leg.

_"Where do you think you're going, Miss. Maya~?"_

A shriek came out from my mouth without warning as I yelled, "Let go of me! I-I won't go back!" His hand was firmly grasped around my leg, and then he began to pull until I lost my grip on the fence. I managed a glimpse at his face, and to my surprise, it was the ringmaster. "_I came back early, just for you~." _His voice... It was even more full of sadism than I remember.

"Maya!" I heard a voice cry. It sounded like Kaito's, but I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"_C'mon, let's go back home. Where filthy animals belong~" _Being called an animal, pulled away from the few people who cared about me, it was enough to drive anyone mental. "No!" I cried out, but it was no use. He was already beginning to drag me back, and I was too weak from fright to fight back.

"No! Maya! I never even got to tell you that I love you!" The words came out, and they shocked me. I felt hot tears trail down my face, accompanied by a bush of scarlet red. Something covered my mouth, and I heard footsteps running in the opposite direction. "NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Kaito...

"Gomen, Maya-san!" The others called, dragging him with him.

I heard a song, it was beautiful. I faintly remember Miku singing it, but not strongly or confidently. There was that voice... It sounded a bit like mine."Could it be...?" I asked. He laughed, holding up an object of some sort. "See you later, Luka-san!" So it was true... Then, I allowed the blackness to engulf me.

_**WHOO This was a long one. Well, this might be the second-to-last. But, whatever. -Grabs Aisu- Mmm... Yummy. Now that Kaito has his hands, I get my Aisu!**_


	6. The end

**_-Maya's POV—_**

It's been… god knows how long. At least a few years, and the only thing that's changed is me. I don't remember my real name, it's been so long since I've used it. My hair has grown out immensely, and my hair is so tinted with blood it's turned pink. The ringmaster removed my deformities and gave me new ones, horns to be exact.

It's lonely here. Everyone else has either died or found a way to escape, leaving me here to rot. I never talk, only sing.

I haven't seen any of… Them since that day. It's a struggle to remember their names, let alone their faces. I only remember the color of one of their hair; Dark blue. His name, as he had, escapes me. Ka… Kakio? No… But it doesn't matter. I'll never see him again, so it's trivial information.

I've learned to be alone. The others, or so I've heard, have grown to be very successful and happy, even getting their 'problems' fixed. I refuse to leave the cage I started in. I just know something wonderful happened here, and I can't bring myself to leave it.

I'm happy… I just need to convince myself that I am. I don't remember what my parents were like… Maybe they were kind and loving. Or they could have been abusive, but that doesn't matter either. The only think keeping me from going mad is the hope I'll meet up with the blue-haired figure, even just once more…

I now know what the figure in my dream was telling me. She was warning me, warning me to not try to run, or I'll end up like her. Ha… That news came a bit late, didn't it?

Growing tired, I lay down and struggle to remember even the name of the figure as I do every night. As I fell asleep, I saw a snow white wing, almost looking of that of an angels. But who was it from…?

**_-Miku's POV—_**

Today's a beautiful day! The sun is shining and the flowers are in bloom! I rise from my bed and look around, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning world…" I mumble softly as I get out of my bed.

I found my eyes drifting to my legs, and a flood of memories flow through me. I remember Kaito, the twins, even Meiko. And especially Maya… I still feel bad, it was my plan that got her taken back. But, the others got out alright. So I suppose I'm torn, right?

I let out a slight giggle, taking my pajamas off and changing into my clothes. It's funny how now that I'm away, even the slightest thing can make me laugh.

My parents are rich, so they managed to pay for mine, Kaito's, and the twins' surgery to get ourselves fixed. Wait, scratch that. Kaito's was a mental thing… So he kinda just lived with it. But it's alright, we're all happily living our lives now, and are doing our best to suppress all of the memories from that horrid place.

Except for two… Two memories that we'll never want to forget…

**_-Len's POV—_**

Today's a new day, and it's nice to have full control of my body. It's been five years since we've escaped, and those years have treated me and my sister well. We all keep in touch with each other, but sometimes it's not… Fun, shall we say.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and reached for my phone. I had a text, and it was from Kaito.

**Kaito: I'm going back for her. **

Is he nuts?! Going back to that hell for a girl… It was stupid.

**Banana: Are you mental?! Accept her sacrifice, dude! Just let her go!**

And I waited, and waited for a response. If only I got one…

And yes, my name was Banana. Rin set this up for me… Mental note: Get Rin back for this.

Rin still hasn't stirred yet, she always was a heavy sleeper. Quietly getting out of bed as not to awaken her, I sighed a little. I got changed and prepared for the day.

Funny how you appreciate the little things, like sleeping in and pajamas, after going without them for so long. Even getting to hug my sister is something I live for now, and seeing the smile on both of our faces.

"Thank god for Saturdays…" I mumble, taking my pajamas off and changing into my clothes. Maybe Miku and I could meet up and go for some Leeks and Bananas. That'd be nice…

But, for now I'll just go down stairs and await Rin to wake up. She could come with us, and maybe she wouldn't ruin it.

I still can't stop think about Kaito though… Is he really gonna go back there?

**_-Kaito's POV—_**

Call me nuts, go ahead. I shouldn't have confessed… Now things feel too rushed for me comprehend. I'll find a way to get her out, or at least see her once more.

Even if I got caught; neither of us would be alone anymore. I was already changed, and getting ready to walk to the circus. Let me see… I believe I have everything I need. Time to go, I suppose.

Walking to the circus, I couldn't wait to get back. That's something I never expected to say, or even mean.

**_(Awkward time skip yay!)_**

About an hour or two later I arrived. It was just as shitty as I remember it, maybe even shittier. Silently buying a ticket, I pulled my scarf over my face and took my seat. It was winter, maybe it was a usable excuse.

The show started a little later, and I was surprised to see what she had become. It was horrifying to see her that way, to realize what must have happened for this to be the outcome.

To realize how I abandoned her when she needed me most.

-**_Maya's POV—_**

I was shoved on stage, same as always. "Now, watch as the Circus monster sings a song!" He cheered. The crowd's response was quiet, as if growing bored of my act. I knew what happened when an act got boring.

So, I sang a new song this time. One the ringmaster probably would kill me for later. Death seemed like the only option, so I didn't care. What's to live for? The blue-haired figure probably had gone and forgotten me by now, and the pain wasn't worth it.

"Time is dead and gone…" I sang out, a faint smile on my face as I noticed how mad he seemed. "Show must go on…" I continued, eyes staring out into the crowd.

They seemed entertained, very much so actually. "It's time for our act…" The ringmaster looked furious, as my lips were now a complete smile. "They all scream at me…" The crowd loved it. What sickos.

"They cannot see, this curtain hides me…" It was calming, to know death was coming so soon. The ringmaster walked on stage and pushed me to the ground. And still I kept singing.

"An amazing gift, so quick and swift… You were amazing." It sounded a bit odd now that he had his leather boot crushing my face, but hopefully it would end.

The crowd took even more joy in seeing this, and I realized that even if I was to escape, the world's full of sick people. It would happen again, and then I'd just be worse.

"By myself I can't, they start to chant, why are you not here?" It hurt, the boot crushing my face. But I had to give them what they liked.

"Grinning at me, I lay in my knees. They want to hear me, why cannot 'he see?'

I want to see you,

I need to see you.

I have to see you.

What happened to you?"

Most of the rest of what I sang was a blur, I guess from gaining a concussion. My final words I would utter in this life,

"Hey get up you worthless… Circus… Monster…" Everything was spinning, I felt my head pounding. My eyes drifted on him, the blue-haired figure. I was smiling, I'm finally leaving this world.

"Kaito…" I said softly before allowing the blackness to consume me completely.

I was the Circus monster now.

There was no going back from the start.

**_Yay for failures~ I'll probably redo this later. Also, sorry for the rushed love! ^^' When I redo this I'll make sure to fix this._**

**_Just a word of advice, whenever I say something like, (-is totally not gonna end with death of main character-) I'm being sarcastic and mean that it will. Well, until next time we meet again~_**


End file.
